


Just Pull Me Closer

by SomeWaywardDaughter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Raphael, M/M, Top Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeWaywardDaughter/pseuds/SomeWaywardDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending an irritating patrol with Clary and Jace, Simon just wants to get back to Hotel DuMort and Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Just a quick idea I had while chatting with a friend on tumblr. Please give me all the feedback because I'm really new at writing explicit stuff and I really want to know if there's anything I can do better or anything I'm doing well. Thank you :)

Simon was pissed.

 

He’d told Clary some time ago that anything she needed that he could possibly help with, he would lend a hand. Today, she’d called him with a Valentine lead and asked if he would be willing to come check it out. Simon had agreed in a heartbeat, or whatever appropriately small unit of time applied to vampires. Quality time with Clary plus a chance to get a leg up over Valentine? There was no way Simon was passing up that chance.

 

He should’ve thought it through more, because if he had he might have realized that where Clary went, Jace wasn’t far behind.

 

Even though he had Raphael now, Simon harbored no lost love for Jace. In Simon’s opinion, he was rude, arrogant, thickheaded, and reckless – not to mention that he was nowhere near good enough for his best friend. They just didn’t get along, and probably never would. Simon did his best to tolerate Jace while Clary was around, for her sake, but now, slipping back into Hotel DuMort, he was free to scowl darkly and think as many nasty thoughts as he wanted.

 

Bounding up the stairs towards his room, Simon was suddenly struck with the need to see Raphael. There was no real reason for it: the mission had gone fine, no injuries, just a bit of intel gained. But still, Simon changed his path and headed up another floor, towards Raphael’s rooms. Not only would he let Simon complain, he’d probably be nice about it too. And besides, Simon could always forgo the talking and jump Raphael: in fact, that option was looking better and better as Simon climbed the last few steps to Raphael’s door.

 

He didn’t bother knocking as he entered, but he made sure that the door made some noise as he opened it. He wasn’t trying to scare Raphael, he just knew that he was welcome anytime – Raphael had told him that at least 300 times before he’d finally come in without knocking a few weeks ago. Raphael had teased him about it for at least 10 minutes straight before Simon had slammed their mouths together, effectively shutting him up.

 

The memory made Simon smile as he closed the door behind him and stepped into the open entry room. Raphael was there, lounging on the sofa with a book in his hands. His brow was furrowed the way it always was when he was reading something particularly engaging. Simon took a glance at the title: Machiavelli’s _The Prince_. He couldn’t help snorting, and Raphael’s attention immediately snapped to him. The clan leader relaxed and even offered a tiny smile when he saw who it was.

 

“ _Buenas noches cariño_ ,” Raphael said. “How were the shadowhunters?”

 

Just the word shadowhunter was enough to have Simon scowling again as he made his way over to Raphael. Raphael carefully bookmarked his place and tossed the book onto the table.

 

“That bad?” he asked. Simon had made it over to the couch and unceremoniously swung a leg over his boyfriend and sat down in his lap. Raphael raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment.

 

“I hate Jace,” Simon announced. Raphael barked out a laugh, hands sliding soothingly up and down Simon’s thighs.

 

“I can’t disagree with you there _mi amor_ ,” Raphael replied. “What has the idiot done now?”

 

Simon just shook his head and pressed his face into Raphael’s neck. He didn’t want to talk about Jace, or any of the shadowhunters, anymore. Raphael was right here, and all Simon wanted was to be close to him.

 

Raphael seemed to understand, shifting his hands to wrap around Simon’s back and pull him closer. Simon let his own hands slip up around Raphael’s neck as he began to press tiny kisses along his throat. Raphael tilted his head back slightly to give Simon more room as he began to rub his back.

 

“Hungry?” Raphael asked as Simon licked along a vein in his neck. Simon had drunk directly from Raphael a few times before. Usually it happened because they’d ended up biting each other in the middle of particularly emotional sex, but there had been one time when Simon had just forgotten to eat for a few days and then gone out to meet the werewolves with Raphael. Halfway home, Simon had dropped like a sack of potatoes. He’d barely been able to slur out that he hadn’t eaten in a while he was so out of it. He thought he remembered Raphael swearing at him viciously in Spanish before pricking his neck with one of his fingernails. He’d knelt beside Simon and guided his face to his neck to allow him to drink. Simon vividly remembered the taste of his blood and the emotional rush of being so close to Raphael.

 

But Simon was well fed tonight, having eaten before he went out. He shook his head and moved to nibble at the corner of Raphael’s jaw. Raphael hummed in understanding.

 

“Is this angry sex? Is that what we’re doing?” Raphael deadpanned, making Simon pull back to try and glare at him, but it quickly dissolved into laughter when he saw Raphael’s totally unamused expression. Raphael’s face broke into a tiny smirk once Simon started laughing, hands playing with the hem of Simon’s shirt.

 

“We both know you’re ace, not stupid,” Simon replied once his laughter had faded. Raphael shrugged.

 

“I figured it was a legitimate question. If we’re going to be throwing each other around I’d like some warning,” Raphael replied, smirk still curling at the edges of his mouth. Simon just rolled his eyes and leaned in, kissing Raphael properly for the first time all night.

 

One of Raphael’s hands immediately slid up into Simon’s hair, gently adjusting him until their mouths were slotted together comfortably. Simon pressed his tongue against Raphael’s lips insistently and Raphael acquiesced, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against Simon’s. When Simon pulled back, Raphael’s hair was slightly mussed and his lips were slightly too pink, but most importantly he was looking up at Simon with an overwhelming amount of affection in his eyes.

 

“Is this okay?” Simon asked suddenly, mind jumping back to their conversation. “I know you don’t always want to, and that’s fine, I just, you know, want to make sure-”

 

Raphael cut him off with a gentle peck to his mouth.

 

“I would have stopped you already if it wasn’t, _cariño_ ,” he said reassuringly. Simon relaxed. “Perhaps we should move this somewhere more private?”

 

Simon nodded and started to move off of Raphael, only to have Raphael grip his hips tightly to stop him. Simon looked at him curiously and Raphael just smirked before shifting and rising fluidly from the couch. Simon yelped his surprise, arms tightening around Raphael’s neck. Raphael laughed as he carried him to the bedroom, closing the door with his foot as he deposited Simon on the bed.

 

“Holy shit,” Simon said, eyes wide and pupils blown as he looked up at Raphael. Raphael smirked as he swung himself over Simon.

 

“What? Was that attractive?” Raphael teased as he trailed his fingers over Simon’s chest.

 

“Oh fuck you very much,” Simon muttered, his hands sliding under Raphael’s shirt.

 

“If you like,” Raphael replied, still smirking. Simon groaned and hit his chest lightly.

 

“That was terrible Raph, terrible,” he complained. Raphael just shrugged and began methodically unbuttoning Simon’s shirt.

 

Simon couldn’t hold back a tiny smile at Raphael’s careful undressing. No matter how riled up they were, Raphael always insisted on carefully taking off their clothes. Simon had asked him about it once, only to have Raphael roll his eyes and inform him that he was welcome to buy a new wardrobe every other month but there was no way he was going to get Raphael to do the same. Simon had quickly learned that if he wanted to be allowed to undress Raphael, he had to do it slowly.

 

Once Raphael was finished with his buttons, Simon sat up to undo his. Raphael was entirely unhelpful, leaning in for kisses every few seconds and making Simon fumble over the buttons. Finally, Simon let out an irritated huff and flipped them, pinning Raphael to the bed.

 

“You, stay,” Simon said firmly as he turned his attention to the buttons. He could practically feel Raphael rolling his eyes, but he didn’t move. When Simon was finally done and pushing the shirt away, Raphael pulled him down for a hard kiss. Simon groaned at the first nip of Raphael’s fangs at his lip and immediately dropped his mouth open. Raphael slid his tongue in, pressing it against Simon’s to encourage him to get involved. Simon let his tongue rub against Raphael’s in response, earning him a soft sound.

 

Raphael broke away with an obscene wet slurp after a few moments of this. Simon tried to chase his lips, but Raphael had already attached them to his neck, right over his pulse. Simon gasped, hypersensitive, and tilted his head to the side to encourage Raphael. As he was sucking and nipping at Simon’s neck, Raphael pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Simon helped him sit up slightly to tug off his shirt too. They both groaned softly at the first press of their chests, Raphael using the opportunity to scrape his teeth down the column of Simon’s neck.

 

Simon abruptly pushed at Raphael’s shoulders, forcing him to lay back. Raphael looked bemused at Simon’s attempt to take control, but he let him do it, sliding his hands down to grip Simon’s hips. Simon immediately shifted down to suck at the hollow of Raphael’s throat before suckling wet kisses across Raphael’s chest to lick over his nipple. Raphael gasped and immediately threaded his hands into Simon’s hair, encouraging him to continue. Simon licked and sucked over that nipple for a few moments, even daring a couple of nips (he could only hope he hadn’t broken the skin) before moving over to the other one.

 

When he’d finally finished, Simon lifted his head to see how Raphael was doing. He grinned a little as he took in the way Raphael’s head was tilted back, the flush on his cheeks, and the soft panting breaths he was letting out. He slid lower, kissing down Raphael’s stomach until he got to the button of his pants. Simon sat up then, glancing up at Raphael’s face to make sure he was still okay with where this was going. Raphael raised his head just enough to grin at Simon.

 

“Waiting for the sun to rise?” he asked, voice teasing. Simon nipped his hip a little harder than usual in reply as he unbuttoned Raphael’s pants and pushed them down his legs.

 

Raphael lifted his hips to help Simon get the pants off. Simon tossed them away, somewhere onto the floor, as he surged back up Raphael’s body to press their lips together. Raphael hooked a leg around his hip to drag Simon’s body down, and the kiss broke as they both groaned at the feeling of their cocks grinding together. Raphael hooked his fingers in the waistband of Simon’s pants.

 

“Off, now,” Raphael gasped, hands sliding around to the front. Simon made a frantic noise of agreement and let Raphael unbutton his pants and start pushing them down his legs. Simon whined in disappointment as he realized he had to pull away to get the pants off, but he did it anyway, as quickly as possible. Raphael watched him from where he was sprawled across the bed, lips kiss-bitten and eyes hooded. Simon muttered a low curse at the sight and stretched himself over Raphael as soon as the pants were gone, rocking his hips down urgently. Raphael broke off to gasp, his hands raking up Simon’s back. He shifted the position of his head to whisper in Simon’s ear.

 

“You gonna fuck me Simon?” he breathed, gasping when Simon bit his neck in reply.

 

Simon pulled away to look down at Raphael. He was as flushed as a vampire could get, actually breathing as his eyes raked over Simon’s chest. Simon groaned and hooked his fingers into Raphael’s boxers, yanking them down and throwing them aside.

 

“ _Fuck_ Raph,” Simon breathed as he took in the sight of Raphael’s cock. Raphael just groaned in reply, twitching his hips up. His cock slid across the smooth planes of his stomach, leaving a trail of precome behind. Simon was helpless to keep from licking it up, and Raphael gasped his name when he did. His tongue dragged over Raphael’s smooth, cool skin and he had to pause a few times to nibble bruises into his stomach. Raphael’s hands were suddenly on his shoulders, pushing him up and away.

 

“Come on Simon, want you in me,” he said, stretching towards the nightstand to get the lube. Simon made a choked-off sound but accepted the lube when it was offered to him. Raphael smirked at him.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” he teased. Simon scowled at him and thumbed over the head of his cock in retaliation. Raphael gasped and rocked into his grip, but managed to regain some control of himself.

 

“Come on Simon, come fuck me. Or do you want me to do it myself? Is that what you’re hoping for? That I’ll flip you over and fuck myself on your dick?” Raphael was hissing right into Simon’s ear and rocking their hips together as he spoke. Simon dropped his face to Raphael’s neck and groaned loudly, driving his hips down into Raphael’s. He heard his boyfriend snort and then he was being shoved onto his back, Raphael straddled over his hips.

 

He made quick work of Simon’s boxers, stripping them off and tossing them away. He went to take the lube out of Simon’s hand, presumably to do it himself, but Simon batted him away. He opened the tube himself and squirted some on his fingers, spreading it around and letting it warm up. He didn’t miss the way Raphael’s eyes tracked his movements, how he licked his lips slightly. Simon reached up with his clean hand to pull Raphael in for a kiss, and pressed one finger against him at the same time.

 

Raphael gasped into his mouth, immediately pushing his hips back for more. Simon grinned into the kiss and let him have it, slowly pressing in with his index finger. Raphael whimpered happily and rocked back, trying to encourage Simon to move and open him up properly.

 

“Yeah, you like that don’t you,” Simon whispered. Raphael had him beat at dirty talk before they started doing anything, but Simon knew exactly how to push his buttons once he’d started opening him up.

 

Raphael made a broken sound in reply, something between a groan and Simon’s name. Simon couldn’t help but grin, seeing Raphael’s reaction to just one finger. That thought in mind, Simon carefully pressed in his middle finger, eyes on Raphael’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. Raphael was the picture of ecstasy though, his head thrown back and his back arched as he rocked down mindlessly on Simon’s fingers. It was always like this, and Simon felt privileged to be able to see it. Raphael absolutely fell apart when he got something inside him and it was beautiful to watch.

 

Simon hooked a hand around Raphael’s neck and pulled him down to nibble on his neck. He spread his fingers at the same time, slowly scissoring Raphael open. He whined into Simon’s neck and pressed back harder onto his fingers, hands clenching over Simon’s arms.

 

“Another, come on,” Raphael gasped out. Simon complied, pressing in a third finger slowly. He paused when he saw a little too much pain in Raphael’s expression for his liking, holding his fingers still and stroking lightly over Raphael’s back. Raphael rested his forehead on Simon’s shoulder for a moment, breathing in harsh pants as he tried to regain some control of himself. After a few moments, he rocked back on Simon’s fingers, and Simon took that as his cue to continue. After a few more slow thrusts, Simon felt Raphael tense suddenly and let out a long groan as Simon scraped over his prostate. Simon hid his grin in the kisses he planted along Raphael’s jaw as he hit the spot again and again.

 

“Simon, please, enough,” Raphael growled, pushing himself up as best he could. They both groaned as the new angle shifted Simon’s fingers inside him. Simon gave a few more short thrusts with his fingers before pulling out. Raphael had already snatched up the lube and, as Simon watched with wide eyes, he drizzled it over Simon’s cock and gave it a few languid strokes. Simon groaned and caught Raphael’s pleased smirk out of the corner of his eye. He brought his hand up to toy with Raphael’s rim in retaliation, and Raphael gasped. His hips jolted back, but Simon drew his hand away to prevent him from grinding down. Raphael whined, distressed, and reached for Simon’s cock. He didn’t hesitate once he had it in his hands, lining himself up and rocking down onto the head in one movement.

 

Simon’s hands immediately went to Raphael’s hips and they groaned together. Raphael didn’t pause, just kept slowly rocking down to take more of Simon’s cock. When he was finally seated, he let out a long breath while Simon closed his eyes and tried to regain some semblance of composure. Raphael let out a string of curses in a mix of Spanish and English as he rocked back and forth slightly and Simon squeezed his hips tightly.

 

“Okay?” he asked Raphael. Raphael whimpered and nodded, pupils dilating even further at how deep Simon’s voice had gotten. He shifted up slightly before dropping back down, making them both moan loudly. Raphael slowly built up a rhythm, increasing his speed until he was fucking himself on Simon’s dick. He threw his head back and groaned as he managed to find an angle that hit his prostate, and Simon couldn’t help but thrust up in response.

 

“Look at you, fucking yourself on me,” Simon gasped out. Raphael groaned at the sound of his voice and slammed himself down harder.

 

“Fuck Raph, so pretty,” Simon groaned, sliding a hand forward to wrap around Raphael’s cock. Raphael gasped out his name at the light touch and changed his rhythm immediately, alternating between rocking back on Simon’s dick and rocking forward into his hand. Simon barely had to move his hand, Raphael’s grinding thrusts doing most of the work. But it wasn’t long before Raphael began to whimper, thrusts getting a little more frantic as he chased his orgasm. Simon could see the frustration in his eyes and squeezed his dick a little harder in sympathy.

 

“Simon, please,” Raphael whined, hips jerking into Simon’s touch.

 

“What do you need Raph? Tell me what you need from me,” Simon replied, unable to tear his gaze from Raphael’s face. Raphael whined again, slamming down hard on Simon’s dick.

 

“Fuck, just fuck me, fuck me Simon,” Raphael gasped out.

 

Simon barely let him finish before he was flipping them over, nearly throwing Raphael onto his back. Raphael made a distressed sound as Simon slipped out of him, but Simon just silenced him with a kiss and lined himself up again. Raphael broke the kiss to groan happily as Simon slid back inside, and Simon couldn’t help but bite at the corner of his jaw. They fell into a rhythm quickly, Simon pressing in with short, hard thrusts and Raphael using the leverage from where his legs were hooked around Simon’s hips to rock up and meet his thrusts.

 

Simon could feel Raphael’s desperation in the tension of his legs and the way his fingernails raked down his back. He moved faster, as much as he could, and deliberately sought to hit Raphael’s prostate on each thrust. He knew he’d succeeded when Raphael gasped and jolted up erratically, hands scrabbling over Simon’s shoulders. Simon repeated the motion, grinning at the way Raphael threw his head back.

 

“You like that?” Simon breathed into Raphael’s ear, exchanging his hard thrusts for more deliberate grinding. Raphael just moaned and rocked his hips up.

 

“Come on Simon, stop teasing,” he growled out. He was almost certainly trying to be threatening, but was undermined by the way his voice had gone high with desperation. Simon licked a deliberate stripe over the side of his neck, enjoying the way Raphael’s head fell to the side to give him better access.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he promised, snaking a hand between them to grab Raphael’s cock. Raphael groaned his name in relief as Simon started to stroke in time with his thrusts.

 

It wasn’t long before Raphael let out a sharp gasp and arched up and off the bed. He came with a low gasp of Simon’s name, clenching hard around his cock. Simon swore softly as he stroked Raphael through his orgasm. His cock had barely stopped twitching when Simon felt his own orgasm crash over him, and he buried his face in Raphael’s neck as he rode it out.

 

When he was finished, he all but collapsed on Raphael, who let out a displeased grunt. He permitted it for a moment though, hands gently tracing over Simon’s spine as he let the younger vampire collect himself. The minute Simon started to shift and try to get comfortable, Raphael pushed him away, forcing Simon to roll off onto his back. The minute Simon was off him, Raphael was climbing out of bed to hunt down a washcloth to clean himself off with. Simon pouted at his back.

 

“Why won’t you cuddle with me?” he complained petulantly. Raphael turned back at the door of the bathroom just so Simon could see him rolling his eyes.

 

“We both know how I feel about body fluids,” Raphael called back from the bathroom, sounding faintly disgusted. Simon winced as he realized neither of them had thought to grab a condom.

 

“Sorry,” he called back as Raphael finally reappeared, come gone from his stomach and damp washcloth in hand. Raphael shrugged as he crawled back onto the bed and gently cleaned off Simon’s stomach.

 

“My fault as much as yours,” he pointed out as he tossed the cloth onto the floor. “Besides, it’s not really a problem until after. As long as I get it cleaned up, it’s fine.”

 

Simon felt himself relax at Raphael’s reassurances. He waited patiently for his boyfriend to get himself settled under the sheets before scooting over to throw an arm around him. Raphael rolled his eyes, but he was smiling so softly that Simon felt his chest ache a little. He turned his head to press a chaste kiss to Raphael’s shoulder before settling more comfortably with his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“You don’t have any meetings or anything do you?” Simon asked after a moment. One of Raphael’s hands came up to toy lightly with the hair at the back of his neck.

 

“No _cariño_ ,” he said softly. “We can stay here for a bit, if you’d like.”

 

Simon made a pleased sound and buried his face in Raphael’s skin, letting the familiar scent wash over him. He relaxed in his boyfriend’s arms, the stress of the night finally fading away completely. He could feel himself dozing as Raphael continued to gently caress his hair. He trusted that Raphael would wake him if something truly pressing needed their attention, and let himself drift off for a nap, surrounded by warmth and the comforting feeling of Raphael’s body.


End file.
